


Getting warmer...

by Twyd



Series: Winter [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cats, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Petstuck, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: Shizuo can't get what happened out of his head.





	Getting warmer...

**Author's Note:**

> First fic 'Numb' felt a little unfinished, so here you go! Thank you for reading.

As soon as Shizuo opens the door, Kasuka's cat darts between his legs and runs straight to Izaya as if he's known him his whole life.

"Aww!" Izaya drops to his knees to cuddle it, grinning all over his face. "I didn't know you had a cat, Shizu-chan."

"It's Kasuka's."

He watches, bemused, as Izaya plays with it.

"Hello, Kasuka's cat."

After a moment, he seems to remember Shizuo is still there, although he doesn't get up.

"Oh, right. Why am I here. Er. I was just going to thank you for not letting me freeze to death, and...and...oh, who cares, you've got a cat!"

Shizuo rolls his eyes. "You're welcome."

The cat paws at Izaya's chest, trying to climb up his body, staring up into the informant's face like its in love.

 _You're_   _a cat person, you get me_ , it seems to be saying. 

Izaya himself seems to be better. His skin is a healthier shade of pale, his eyes lucid, the strength and the coordination back in his arms.

"Do you want to come in?"

"OK!"

Izaya kneels on the rug with the cat, ignoring the sofa, while Shizuo makes them tea. How bizarre. Almost as bizarre as having Izaya in his bed for almost a week. Almost as bizarre as...that other thing that happened. 

"Thanks," Izaya says, when Shizuo brings him his tea. He puts it on the coffee table without getting up. "I brought you something."

Shizuo stiffens, not liking the sound of this. But Izaya only reaches inside his coat and throws Shizuo a gift-wrapped bar of chocolate. Swiss stuff, expensive and mouth-watering. 

"For not letting me freeze," Izaya says again. "I can't say the same about that bar, though. It's cold out."

The bar is cold, but also partlu warmed from Izaya's body.

He watches Izaya play with the cat, wondering if he's really that interested in it or if he's just avoiding Shizuo's eyes. 

"Thanks."

 _It could be poisoned,_ he wants to add, but the air feels too fragile for it, an almost-truce hanging between them. 

Izaya shifts his legs beneath him, oblivious.

"How long do you have him for?"

"Just until tomorrow. Why don't you get one if you like them so much?"

"Oh, I don't know. A lot of people don't like me. If I got a pet they might try and hurt it."

He takes a few sips of tea and buries his face in the cat's fur again.

"Well, I better get going."

Shizuo blinks a bit. He hasn't even asked him how he is.

"You're better then?" he blurts. 

"Oh, yeah. No frostbite. No delirium."

He meets Shizuo's eyes and smiles as he says this, like they're sharing a joke.  _When I kissed you and I wanted to do more. No more of that, no delirium._

Izaya tips his legs so the cat can get down.

"Down, kitty. You'll have to play with Shizuo instead."

The cat miaows like he doesn't think much of this idea.

"Izaya," Shizuo blurts, when the informant gets up to go.

For the first time, Izaya looks almost edgy.

"I have to go," he says. He backs off when Shizuo doesn't answer, stepping carefully around the cat. "Enjoy the chocolate."

The cat looks at Shizuo when he's gone, as if it's his fault.

"Don't look at me," he mutters.

He takes Izaya's half finished cup and rinses it. 

The cat that normally ignores his existence follows him around for the rest of the night.

"You can't eat chocolate," Shizuo tells him. As if he'd share it anyway. 

The cat doesn't seem to care about the chocolate, though. It's as if he can sense Shizuo's restlessness. Shizuo looks at it grudgingly. If it had given the informant a good scratch, they could have had a grudging alliance going. 

"I don't like having him in my house," he says aloud. "Sick or not. It feels weird."

The cat twirls his tail knowledgeably. 

"Kasuka can ask  _him_ to look after you next time, seeing as you love him so much."

The cat takes no notice.

Shizuo ruffles its head in resignation, and settles down into the glow of the TV and the warmth of the apartment. He closes the curtains early to keep the heat in. 

He's almost feeling sleepy and peaceful again when his phone rings. He reaches for it without taking his eyes off the TV, almost not looking at it at all, and his thumb freezes when he does. Izaya.

Twice in one day? Why?

But it's not the usual irritation-come-fury he feels. It's almost...what? Nerves? Just from a little awkwardness? Izaya wouldn't do anything like that again no he's thinking straight. Shizuo picks up the phone.

"Did your cat steal my keys?"

Shizuo opens his mouth to say of course not, but his eyes slide automatically to the cat, who is lounging smugly over a shiny set of keys. Shizuo blinks, groaning internally. He'd thought all the jangling had been one of those stupid toys Kasuka bought for it. Damn it.

Shizuo sighs, and explains.

Izaya starts laughing. "I'll come back over. You're not going anywhere, right?"

Shizuo looks at the cat after Izaya hangs up.

"How  _did_ you manage that?"

The cat just looks at him.

Damn it.

* * *

 

Izaya is all over the cat again once he's back. 

"You clever thing, how did you do that? You should be a professional. I can introduce you to the right people."

He rubs forehead with the cat, who is purring like a small engine.

"Your apartment's so nice and warm," Izaya sighs, presumably talking to Shizuo now. "I can't believe I had to come all the way back here in the cold. You're going to get me sick again, kitty."

"Make sure you have everything this time," Shizuo says sarcastically. "Don't let him take your wallet."

"I won't."

He looks at Shizuo, his face obscured by fur.

"What?"

"...nothing."

Izaya gives the cat a final cuddle and lets him down, double-checking his pockets.

"Bye, Kasuka's cat."

The cat miaows, tail twitching with distress. 

"Thanks, Shizu-chan," Izaya says, holding up his keys. "Again."

"Sure."

He walks Izaya to the door. The hallway in his tiny apartment never felt so long. 

"I'm glad you're all right," he mutters, and Izaya almost stops still.

"Thanks," he says.

At the door, Shizuo's heart is going like something is wrong. He knows what it is with every step, even if he can't bring himself to admit it.  _No, no fucking way, not Izaya._

Izaya frowns, wondering why he's not opening the door.

"What is it?"

Shizuo feels a low growl of impatience in his throat.  _Fuck this_.

He shoves Izaya into the wall with one hand and kisses him, keeping his arm against Izaya's chest to hold him there. The  _relief_ of it. It is like the opposite of losing his temper, all of the tension leaving his limbs while his chest fills with warmth. 

Izaya makes a muffled noise of surprise, his hands curling round the arm against his chest as if for balance. Shizuo brings a hand to his cheek, thumbing the delicate skin below his eye, cold still from outside but flushing beneath Shizuo's skin. 

He is wide eyed and silent when Shizuo pulls back. 

"Don't look at me like that. You started it."

Izaya opens his mouth, invariably to argue that he'd been sick, and Shizuo kisses him again so he doesn't have to hear it. Izaya doesn't seem to mind who started it, anyway.

* * *

 

Shizuo wakes to the sound of door scratching, a sound he hated second only to miaowing. 

"It's creepy how he knows we're done," Izaya comments, from under Shizuo's arm. 

"Who says we're done?"

Izaya laughs until Shizuo stops him. 


End file.
